At least one embodiment of the invention relates to a device configured for encasing a mobile recording device for protection and/or table-top standing and orientation and features segment arms that do not extend beyond the perimeter of the mobile recording device. Similarly, attachable extension holders for mobile recording devices such as monopods or Selfie-sticks' which may be collapsible, are well known to give users increased extension and therefore better perspectives while taking photographs or recording audio and video. These latter devices, while affording the user extended and alternate vantage points for photography and video recording beyond the normal range of their arms, are substantially independent of the recording device and non-integral due to their size and form factors. In fact, relevant authorities of many popular venues have banned such sticks as a danger and or nuisance. None of this prior art shows an invention that affords the great benefits of shifting and extending the perspective and position of optical, acoustical, and other sensing and recording devices in one form-factor and that can be manipulated to be substantially integrated within the recording device covering for convenience of portability and related availability.
One embodiment of the invention at hand relates to a more integral and discreet device for extending and handling portable recording devices comprising a recording device covering with at least one pivot point and at least two segment arms rotationally mounted to each via a coupler so as to afford substantial extension of the segment arms beyond the perimeter of said recording device covering when the segment arms are rotated towards each and therefore will serve as an extended handle for the recording device.
Another embodiment shows at alternate methodology for achieving a similar result: a recording device covering with at least one segment arm and at least one pivot point mounted on the perimeter of the recording device such that when the segment arm is pulled down from the closed position the arm can be held by the user and the recording device is extended further than the user's hand holding the recording device or recording device covering directly.